newlooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
Upcoming Shorts
This is a list of upcoming episodes of Wabbit/New Looney Tunes. Please note that this list is only for upcoming episodes that have not been aired on Boomerang or Cartoon Network USA. http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/person/14559%7C0/Jeff-Bergman/filmography.html *#1 Grandpa *10-4 Good Bunny *A Duck in the Aquarium *A Duck in the Penthouse *AbracaWabbit *Affaire du Jour *Amaduckus *Angry Bird *Area Fifty Run *Best Bugs *Better Late Than Never *Bigs Bunny *Bugs Baked *Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe *Bugs the Gladiator *Bugs the Sherpa *Cabin Fervor *Canadian Bacon *Copy Quack *Cougar, Cougar *Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy *Cyrano de Bugs *Daffy in the Bayou *Daffy in the Science Museum *Daffy the Guacho *Daffy the Stowaway *Deduce, Part Deuce *Downton Wabby *Duck, Duck, Ghost *Duck of the Flies *Erin Go Bugs *Etiquette Shmetiquette *For the Love of Fraud *Fowl Me Once *Fowl Me Twice *Free Range Foghorn *Free Slugsworthy *Game, Set, Wabbit *Gettin' Your Goat *Ghengis Cal *Gold Medal Wabbit *Good Duck to You Cirque *Gorky Pork *Greenhouse Gasbag *Hamsters *Hare to The Throne (Part 1 and 2) *Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2) *Hoggin' the Road *Hoarder Up *Houston, We Have a Duck Problem *King Nutininkommen *Knight and Duck *Lepra-Con *Lewis and Pork *Littlechin and the Wood Fairy *Loon Raker *Looney Luau *Love It or Survivalist It *Love Makes Me Daffy *Lucky Duck *Men in Quack *Not So Special Delivery *Now You See Me, Now You Still See Me *One Carroter in Search of an Artist *Pigmallian *Point Duck Percent *Ponce de Calzone *Porker in the Court *Porky and Thes (Part 1 and 2) *Porky the Mountie *Porky the Disorderly *Quantum Sheep *Rhoda Rage *Sam and the Bullet Train *Sir Littlechin and the Phoenix *Sir Littlechin and the Kraken *Slugsmoby *Spelunkheads *Superscooter 3000 *Swine Dining *Tad the Bachelor *Tad the Skydiver *The Breezehammer *The Color of Bunny *The Duck Days of Summer *The Food Notwork *The Knight Time Is The Right Time *The Pepé Le Pew Affair *The Porklight *The Tad Tucker Workout *The Wedding Quackster *Then Things Got Weird *Timmmmmmbugs *Top Bugs *Tour de Bugs *Tweet Team (Part 1 and 2) *Vampire Lover *Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere *When Marvin Comes Martian In *You Can't Train a Pig *You're Kiln Me *Sir Littlechin and the Giant *The Wrong Brothers *Wiener Lose *Yankee Doodle Bunny *The Meanie and the Genie *In Cold Fudd *North Pole Position *Papa's Got a Brand New Sam *Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Obnoxious *The Starship Mentalprise *State Fair and Balanced *Pussyfoot Soldier *Quack to the Future *OctoPepe' *No Thanks Giving *DarkBat *Yosemite Samson *Puppy's Got Claws *Driving Miss Daffy *Second Fiddle *Point Beak *Cal the Viking *Rhoda's Road House *Claire de Loon *Daffy Duck: Motivational Guru *The Towering Hamsterno *Viktor the Science Swede *Dorlock and the Disorient Express *Regatta de Rabbit *When Irish Eyes Are Swinin' *Bunny Man *Quagmire of Solace *Coyote Under Construction *The Bunny and the Goon *Model T. Fudd *Victory Clasp *Lola Rider *Daredevil Duck *Planet of the Bigfoots (Part 1 and 2) *Cold Medal Wabbit *No Duck Is an Island *My Kingdom for a Duck *Finders Keepers, Losers Sweepers *Daffy Crackpot *Fashion Viktor *Sam the Roughrider *Fool's Gold *Bonjour, DarkBat *Renaissance Fair-Thee-Well *CinderPorker (Part 1 and 2) *You Ain't Nothin' But a Foghorn *The Pepe Who Came In From the Cold *Smoothie Operator *Slugsworthy's Slop House *Cal-umbus *Porky Pigskin *Riverboat Rabbit *Dorlock, P.I. *To Be the Flea, You Gotta Beat the Flea *The Wild Blue Blunder *Thomas Fuddison *Hiccups and Downs *Foghorn Foods *Cruise Control *Versailles' Matters *Frank Lloyd Wrong *King Bugs and the Island of Lunacy (Part 1 and 2) *Swamp and Circumstance *Safari So Goodie *It's Snout or Never *From Dusk Till Dog *Close Encounters of the Duck Kind *O.M.Genie *Brothers In Harms *Rhoda Durby *Lake, Rattle and Roll *It Paint All It's Cracked Up To Be *Samuari Bugs *Duck in the Mist *The Loonies (Part 1 and 2) *Dorlock Vice (Part 1 and 2) *Formula One Bunny *Viktor the Psychic *Substitute Porky *Armaggeddon Outta Here *The Silly Six (Part 1 and 2) *Undercover Bunny (Part 1 and 2) *Legend of Burrito Monday (Part 1 and 2) *A Duck in the Laundrimount *The Wrong Stuff *Primo Bugs-erio *Down Horace-Scope *The Magnificent Millicent *Daffy Goes to Hollywood References *